This invention is directed to improvements in high voltage disconnect plugs of the type used to couple a CRT sweep transformer voltage to the anode of the CRT.
In particular, it is desirable to be able to remove the high voltage anode wire from the sweep transformer so that servicing of a CRT display unit can be easily accomplished whether in the field or at a fully equipped maintenance facility. In general, it is desirable that the disconnect apparatus be simply manufactured and put together while maintaining electrical and structural integrity. Therefore, it is desirable that the disconnect system have few parts. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for quickly releasing a high voltage line from a CRT sweep transformer housing with the fewest possible parts.